The present invention relates to an adjustable upper beam with a cuttable blind assembly. It is mainly made up of a blind embodiment, a movable upper beam having a telescopic inner tube and outer tube, two retaining clamps, a pull cord wherein the upper side of the blind is held in place by the upwardly and inwardly bent retaining edges of the inner and outer tube of the movable upper beam. The inner and outer tube have a pair of symmetrically protruded registration lugs for engagement with the locking holes of the retaining clamps in assembly. The front and rear clamping plates of the retaining clamps made of metallic material can hold the inner and outer tubes firmly in place. The inner tube and outer tube of the movable upper beam are in telescopic engagement with each other so that the length of the upper beam can be adjusted with the blind embodiment cut into size in a DIY manner to fit to windows of various dimensions.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional indoor Venetian blind 10 is equipped with a slat assembly 11 of a proper length and width, the slat assembly 11 is provided with a plurality of equally distanced pull cords 12 that are tied to the upper beam 13. Near the two ends of the upper beam 13 are disposed a through hole with a clamping device 14 riveted thereto respectively. Each clamping device 14 has a pivotal hook ring 141 at the joint top end of a front plate 15 and a rear plate 16. The front plate 15 is provided with a cord fixings scat 151 at the bottom thereof, and the rear plate 16 has a through hole at the lower section thereof. A pull cord 17 is led through the cord fixing seat 151 so that the actuation of the pull cord 17 can drive the slat assembly 11 to lift up or roll up gradually.
Such a prior art structure has a disadvantage in practical use. The upper beam 13 of the Venetian blind 10 having a fixed length can only be fit to one size window. A person can not make adjustment on the size of the upper beam 13 to make the same adapted to windows of different sizes.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a length adjustable upper beam with cuttable blind embodiment so that the Venetian blind can be fitly mounted to windows of various sizes in a DIY manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a length adjustable upper beam holding the blind assembly in place by way of retaining clamps having proper flexibility and stiffness so that they can effectively and tightly hold the outer tube and the inner tube.